Goodbye Lorcan Darcy
is the tenth episode of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures and the final episode before The Medieval Journey. Plot Cillian and Lorcan shows the Dumping Ground their true forms before engaged into a battle against Agent 43, who's in the giant robot. Cillian uses his powers to electrified the robot while Lorcan's using his powers to fight back and manage to defeat Agent 43. At the backyard of Stowey House, Duke discovers the journal that the crystals are willing to activate because Cillian and Lorcan's home dimension, The Dumping Ground's home dimension and the third dimension will be fused for the next 24 hours with the help of Cillian and Lorcan's powers. Cillian and Lorcan use their powers to take down Agent 43 and manage to uses their weapons to defeat it but Agent 43 gone berserk and activate the destructive mode to destroy them. Lorcan gone berserk and morphed, both Elaine Boyack and Cillian are shocked that Lorcan was actually a Red Power Ranger before he fights back. Agent 43 tries to shoot him but then She got disintegrated by the energy of one of her own weapons. With the crystals charged up from Cillian and Lorcan's battle, and the amethyst at Super Hero High School in Metropolis's starting to light up means all three dimensions are about to fused for the next 24 hours which means it's about to begin. Cillian and Lorcan are up the hill and sees the dimensional rift opening which they're about to be sucked in. Every-pony in Ponyville and Canterlot sees the rift opening which Celestia and Luna are shocked that Cillian and Lorcan have finally found their way to the third dimension. They later sees something glowing at the end of the halls. In New Royale City, Bill, Jake and Jenny are hoping that Cillian and Lorcan are alright while in Peach Creek, The Eds finally found the way into the third dimension with the help from Wonder Woman. While they get sucked in, Cillian and Lorcan sees the past including the one who murdered their Cousin Emily and Lorcan's girlfriend, Kim and that killer is, Shining Armor. Lorcan was shocked that he was set up and vow for revenge on him. But then they hear voices and see one girl whom they know and love — Their sister, Lilly Darcy. All the people in the parallel timeline of their dimension wants her dead because she's a monster. Cillian makes a final line of the episode, Lilly! We're coming for you, just hold on! On the arrival to the third dimension, The Eds, The Super Hero Girls, Celestia and Luna see Cillian and Lorcan arrived after they fall into the portal in the sky as the new day has begun when the clock strikes midnight. They later are shocked along with Cillian that Lorcan Darcy has transformed into a girl. In the Boring City, during the fusion. Alexander walked into the meeting with Shining Armor that their plan is beginning to failed and Lorcan finally knows that he was the one who murder the girls but Alexander refuse to let him win because he has a one final step of his evil plan. Transcript Goodbye Lorcan Darcy/Transcript Trivia *Cillian and Lorcan will encounter Agent 43. *This episode is the final episode in season one that takes places in the second dimension. *It was this episode that the identity of the one who killed the disobedient girls was revealed — Shining Armor, making him the secondary antagonist of The Medieval Journey. *This marks the re-appearance of Alexander Darcy Senior since The Darcy Triplets Origin. He will be the anti-hero in the movie. *This episode ends with the cliffhanger. *This marks the first appearance of India Eisley as the second dimension counterpart of Lorcan Darcy. *This episode and the Before the Fusion special take place simultaneously. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes